


Home Remedy

by devera



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devera/pseuds/devera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo has some... unconventional cold remedies. Hakkai finds it difficult to object, but then again, he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the prompt: _(prefer Hakkai) being sick, Gojyo needing to take care of him. Gets a bit kinky in his method_ at the [saiyukianonkink meme](http://saiyukianonkink.livejournal.com/)

"Don't be!" Hakkai sneezes, "Ridigulous, Gojyo. Thas's an old wibe's tale."  
  
"Here," Gojyo says calmly despite what he's just suggested, handing him his box of tissues so Hakkai can blow his nose for at least the nineteenth time since they started this inane conversation. "And no it's not." He just as calmly holds up the waste bin that Hakkai has been tossing his used tissues into, and then puts it down again without missing a beat. "It's a medical fact. It boosts your immune system and triggers the reward centres in the brain…  _what_? I've been  _reading_ , okay?"  
  
Hakkai knows, most of the time, that he tends to focus on all the wrong things.  
  
"You read ub aboud how to gure by gold, Gojyo?"  
  
Gojyo frowns at him, like it's ill mannered of him to make a fuss about it.   
  
"Yeah, well, of course I did! You're so sick you can't even get out of bed. I'm starting to wonder if I'm going to have to put you down."  
  
Hakkai laughs. Well, it's more like a wheeze, really. "I'll be bine tomorrow, Gojyo," he promises. "Honesdly."  
  
Gojyo flat out scowls this time.  
  
"You said that four yesterdays ago, Hakkai. And if anything, you've only gotten worse. No." He shakes his head, and if Hakkai wasn't so exhausted, he would have laughed again at the stubborn look on his friend's face. "We're doing it my way this time. And if this doesn't work, I  _am_  putting you down, because there'll be no saving you."  
  
"All ride, Gojyo," Hakkai relents, wondering what on earth he's agreeing to just for Gojyo's sake, but honestly he's never seen him like this – fussing, jumping at Hakkai's every word, actually cooking (not burning) all the foods that Hakkai likes, cleaning, fending off visitors, and going to town and coming back not more than an hour later, usually with the groceries and enough cold remedies he could likely publish a book on the subject. Likely the whole town thinks Hakkai is on the verge of death, but really, it's quite charming.  
  
"Right," Gojyo says decisively. "Then I reckon Missus Lu's remedy first, you know, to clear your sinuses up a bit. I'll go put the kettle on."  
  
Hakkai watches him duck out of the room, and smiles to himself as he settles back down into his bed. This constant breathing through his nose business got old quite quickly, and he'd rather be out of bed than in it, to be perfectly frank, but he almost thinks seeing this side of Gojyo is worth the throbbing headaches and the ache in his bones and the tightness in his chest. But Gojyo's right, of course. This isn't going away. He can't remember ever having been this sick when he was human, and he didn't think he  _could_  get sick as a demon. Perhaps being a little of both has affected his immunity in unpredictable ways. Unfortunately, anyone he could have asked would have been a Hundred Eyes clan member, and well, there aren't any of them left in the greater Shen Provence, as far as he's aware, let alone the local vicinity.  
  
Perhaps if he ventured a little further afield? But then again, he can't really get out of bed, and asking Gojyo to go… Well, he already knows what the response would be there. Likely, it would contain a great many four letter words.  
  
"Here," Gojyo announces, coming back into the room with a mug of steaming liquid in his hand, placing it on the side table and leaning down to help Hakkai prop himself up again so he can drink it.  
  
"Whas's in id?" Hakkai asks as he picks up the mug and holds it in both hands, but it doesn't smell noxious so perhaps it's safe to drink.  
  
"Herbs and stuff," Gojyo says shrugging as he reaches up and starts tying his hair back. "You probably don't want to know, to be honest."  
  
"Ah," Hakkai agrees, sipping at the concoction. Yet another of Gojyo's hidden talents; it's the perfect temperature, neither too cool, nor so hot it scalds when he takes a bigger draught. "So," he continues, watching Gojyo move around the room, picking up a little. "Who will you ask? Or don'd I ged a say?"

Gojyo dumps all Hakkai's dirty laundry in the hamper, and then seemingly satisfied, sits down on the edge of the bed and reaches over to take the cup out of Hakkai's hands and place it back on the nightstand.  
  
"Huh? Ask?"  
  
"You know," Hakkai says, waving his hand a little. "Your proposed remedy?"  
  
"Oh," Gojyo stares at him blankly for a moment. "You want me to get someone? I can do that. It'll take longer though. I mean, I gotta go into town, then they gotta come back out here."  
  
"Well," Hakkai says, confused. "How on earth were you going to…"  
  
He trails off. Gojyo is peeling the bed clothes down, past Hakkai's hips, to his thighs and Hakkai watches him reach up with one hand and tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, sees suddenly how his hair is up and back away from his face, and suddenly it hits him. Gojyo wasn't proposing to engage _someone else_ to administer his remedy; he was-  
  
"Too cold?" Gojyo asks, looking up at him in concern. "I can get you another blanket. Maybe we should wrap it around your shoulders, yeah?"  
  
"I-" Hakkai says, his heart hammering in his throat, and really, he's not sure it's strong enough just at the moment to be able to take this. "I. No," he says, a little more hoarsely than normal. "No, I'm… quide warm. Thang you."  
  
Gojyo smiles. "Cool," he says. "Well, you just lie back there…" He reaches over and pushes gently on Hakkai's shoulder, encouraging him to lean back into his pillows, "…and close your eyes and think of… I don't know, whatever you like. Okay?" And then he back looks down again and Hakkai feels his fingers, soft and warm, pushing his pyjama shirt up and away from his belly, and then tugging gently on the tie of his pyjama pants.  
  
"Gojyo…" Hakkai has every intention of telling him to stop, but the words don't seem to come, and then it's somehow too late, because Gojyo is peeling his pyjama pants open and down, is touching him, his hand gentle and warm as he lifts Hakkai's cock, cradled in his palm like something precious, and then leans down and slides him into his mouth.  
  
Breathing, Hakkai realises in that instant, has been easy up until now.  
  
Gojyo had told him to close his eyes, but it's impossible, he finds, utterly, perfectly impossible; even if this image for ever after will be burned into his memory - Gojyo's eyes closed, his red lashes sweeping his cheek, his lips sliding down Hakkai's length, soft and moist, stray strands of hair falling down to lay against the side of his face. The cavern of his mouth is incredibly hot, or maybe that's Hakkai's skin, and he can feel the warm _whuff_  of Gojyo's breath as he exhales, can feel the shift in his weight that he transfers momentarily to Hakkai's thigh so he can change position a little and that Hakkai's length even further, and when he finds something that works, he pushes down so far Hakkai can feel the crown of his cock pressing against the soft palette.  
  
"Oh," Hakkai chokes involuntarily, as Gojyo backs off a little and starts to suck. " _Oh_ …." He's hard, and getting harder with each wet stroke of Gojyo's mouth. His blood is pounding in his head and he's definitely not getting enough oxygen but the idea of looking away, of  _stopping_  him, doesn't even occur. His hands curl into fists into the sheets underneath him. He can't- But he wants to, he wants to suddenly so much-  
  
Gojyo sucks his way back down to the base again, fast, firm, his face a picture of concentration, as if he's  _trying_  to make this as good as possible for him and Hakkai shudders as the realisation hits and his hands uncurl from the sheets and he reaches for his friend's face, fingers sliding into his hair, across the skin stretched across his jaw to the exposed hollows of his neck where he can feel his throat moving…  
  
" _Gojyo_ ," Hakkai croaks, because he is about to come in his best friend's mouth.  
  
Gojyo's eyes flicker open at the sound of his name, and he looks up and Hakkai has no idea what he sees but his eyes widen a little, and then his lids lower again and he makes a sound, a muffled moan around Hakkai's cock. The last of Hakkai's breath leaves his chest, his hand clenching involuntarily in Gojyo's hair, holding him as his hips come up and the world washes white in a rush of sensation that feels like it comes from every corner of his being.

It's the shift of Gojyo's weight on the bed – away from as opposed to towards him – that makes Hakkai remember that he can in fact still move. He grabs for whatever he can reach and pulls, and with a startled grunt Gojyo topples across him. Hakkai fumbles for where he believes Gojyo's head to be, pulls him up and then he's kissing him, as deeply, as passionately as he knows how. Gojyo, for his part, seems to be either trying to regain his balance or get away and quite frankly Hakkai's having neither. He puts his hand where he believes Gojyo's crotch to be given the position and direction of his body, finds what he's looking for and squeezes gently. Gojyo makes the same sound as before, this time muffled into Hakkai's mouth, and breaks away long enough to start saying, "Hakkai, you don't have to-"  
  
Hakkai's having none of that either.  
  
"Shh," he says, and goes back to kissing him, rubbing at him, until Gojyo is panting and writhing a little against his hand, at which point, he's far too distracted to object when Hakkai flicks open the buttons on his jeans and puts his hand down inside Gojyo's briefs, wraps his hand around his hot, hard cock and strokes.  
  
The problem, he thinks, with having a cold, is that you can't be doing something with your mouth and really breathe terribly well at the same time, and it's purely the need for air that forces him to stop kissing Gojyo. Of course, it's at that point that he realises looking at Gojyo is almost as enjoyable, because his mouth is flushed and swollen and hanging open and his eyes are glazed, and this way Hakkai can actually watch him come, which he believes with an insistent flick of his thumb across the head of Gojyo's cock, he would like to see now, right this very minute.  
  
"Oh, fuck," Gojyo chokes in response to the change in Hakkai's grip, his hand reaching up to grip the arm Hakkai has hooked around the back of his neck as his body arches a little, trembles, and his mouth opens even further. Hakkai can't help it. He leans down again and slides his tongue around the open insides of Gojyo's mouth, where his cock was only a few moments before, and Gojyo's breath hitches. He shudders, hard, says Hakkai's name in a strangled voice and Hakkai leans away again just in time to watch his face as his cock pulses in Hakkai's grip.  
  
The way he slumps a moment later, a suddenly dead though no less welcome weight across Hakkai's lap, makes Hakkai smile, makes him want to not stop touching him ever. He only lets him go long enough to draw his hand gently out of Gojyo's jeans and wipe it on a couple of tissues before he goes back to slowly, gently stroking the lank hair away from Gojyo's face.  
  
"Uhn," Gojyo says roughly after a while, cracking his eyes open to look at him. "Well. Uh. How are you feeling?"  
  
Hakkai smiles. He wants to laugh. He feels terrible, but possibly also the happiest he's ever been.  
  
"I'm nod sure," he says, tracing his fingers across Gojyo's puffy lips with a smile. "How many dimes are you subbos'd to adminisder dhis remedy of yours?"  
  
Gojyo's eyes and mouth both open a bit wider at that.  
  
And then he laughs.  
  
"Well," he says, reaching for Hakkai's hand but not to remove it, only to hold it. "As many times as we need to, I guess."  
  
Hakkai smiles again, and brings Gojyo's hand up to his own lips, and kisses his fingers.  
  
"Then I guess I'll led you know when id seems to be working."


End file.
